zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Urbosa's Diary
Urbosa's Diary is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link can find Urbosa's Diary inside Gerudo Town after triggering "EX Champions' Ballad" upon installation of "The Champions' Ballad" DLC. Diary "My dear friend from afar came to visit Gerudo Town today. It is always a pleasure to see the queen of Hyrule. She described her reason for coming as urgent. She wished for me to meet her newborn child. Her sweet daughter's name is Zelda. She has her mother's smile. I cannot help but cherish her already. I told her that Zelda is sure to grow up into a dignified and beautiful queen, just like her mother. My friend thanked me, but said that looks are fleeting, and instead she wishes for Zelda to be blessed with true happiness. The way she gazes upon her daughter... her little bird, as she calls her... I have never seen such unconditional love." "It has been a long while since we laid my dear friend, the queen, to rest. I only now have the will to write again. It was so sudden. I still can't believe she is gone. All of my sweet memories of her keep running through my mind. Even now, I can hardly keep the tears at bay. Young Zelda kept her head held high as she said her final good-bye to her mother at the funeral. She carried herself as a true princess, but I can sense the deep grief she is hiding within. I worry for her..." "I made a voyage to visit Hyrule. After speaking with the king, I saw Zelda for the first time in a year. In truth, it was my concern for her that brought me there. The king allowed me to keep her company as she went to the spring for her training. There, Zelda prayed and prayed in the spring's icy waters until the sun set. I told her many times to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I eventually had to drag her out of the water. Zelda gazed at me for the longest time with heartbreaking vulnerability. Eventually, in a tiny voice, she told me of the pressure and panic she feels at not being able to fulfill her sacred duty. She whispered over and over, "Why can I not do as the royal daughters of the past have done? What is wrong with me?" All I could do was hold her close and listen... I pray that it is enough." "Emissaries from Hyrule came to see me today. They informed me that I have been chosen to pilot the Divine Beast. My people are uneasy about it. They tell me such a dangerous task is not fitting for the chief. I understand their fear. However, I intend to accept this task. Calamity Ganon's resurrection does not only threaten Hyrule, but the whole world. I refuse to sit idly by. Ganon is also closely associated with the Gerudo...an association I deeply resent. I believe Zelda will be here soon to receive my official answer. I am excited to see her, as always." "Link requested to meet with me today. He tells me Zelda exploited our law that restricts men from entering town to slip away from him. I told him of a trick that would allow him entrance, and he was able to get in. By then, however, Zelda was long gone. I promised to let him know if I saw her, so he reluctantly returned home. In a similar yet distinct way, Link seems to have trouble expressing himself. Perhaps the two can help each other... That is, if she ever gives him the chance." "Today I accompanied Zelda as she went to research Naboris. When the sun set, the poor, exhausted girl drifted to sleep. I sent word to Link, who showed up at Naboris faster than I expected. Although it is none of my business, I felt the least I could do to bridge their gap was to share some things about Zelda. The rest is up to them." "I am so happy to say that Zelda smiles much more often lately. It seems she and Link have finally learned to get along. I hope this will have a positive effect on her training. However...I am concerned we may be running out of time. Whenever I hear of monster attacks or other unusual events plaguing the kingdom, my concern grows. All I can do is pray that Zelda... my little bird...has enough time. I do not pray to the goddesses, but to her mother. My dearest friend... How I miss her." See Also *Chief's Diary *Daruk's Training Journal *King Rhoam's Journal *Mipha's Diary *Misko's EX Journal *Misko's EX Journal 2 *The Old Man's Diary *Paya's Diary *Purah's Diary *Robbie's Memoirs *The Diary of Revali *Zelda's Diary *Zelda's Research Notes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC